Under One Roof
by Moonlit Snowfall
Summary: With a depressed girl as his first blind date, Joe feels uncomfortable. That blind date turned into a real relationship. When the girl meets Joe again because of a sprained ankle, what will happen between them?
1. Over and Over

Shanica sat on the park bench with her head hanging low. Her jet black hair fell over her face so no one could tell it was her unless they really knew her. Her dark blue eyes had sorrow filling them. Her pale skin had slightly red streaks going down her cheeks. She had been deathly depressed for the past few weeks and knew that it was getting noticable. Her friends had set her up with someone today and she was waiting at the park to meet them.

She smoothed out her skirt. It was her favorite skirt. It was short, went to the middle of her thigh, and black. She had cut out wavy strips of see-through cloth and sewed it on to it so that it hit at her knees. She had a middriff showing shirt on. It was black and velvet. The collar came to a V point lined with gold colored fabric. Her sleeves were long bell sleeves with the same gold fabric. She had on combat style boots. She had made her whole outfit besides the boots. She bought all the cloth with her own money and sewed it altogether.

"Hi, are you Shanica?"

Shanica looked up to see the friendly face shape into a frown. It was one of the guys from her school. He was a nerd, geeky, but a nice guy. He had blue hair and blue eyes and glasses...big glass. He was very caring, but concerned about himself alot. This was her only knowing of her blind date. One other thing she knew was that his name was Joe and that he had a digimon named Gommamon.

"Yeah, we got to the same school, remember?" she answered while wiping her cheeks.

"Yeah, are you okay, Shanica?" he asked handing her a tissue.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said taking the tissue. "You can call me Shan."

"Okay, Shan, are you ready to go?" Joe asked while holding out his arm for her to take.

"Yeah, thanks," Shanica smiled and took his arm.

The two looked odd together. Anyone who knew that would say that that is the oddest thing that they'd ever see. Shanica was a tough girl and a daredevil. While Joe was...well not. But the two did have one thing in common.

"So you have a digimon partner too?" Joe asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, his name is Cunamon," Shanica smiled. "Really a gentlemen. He's sweet and understands how I feel. He's my only real friend. You see, I believe that our digimon partners were given to us by our emotions and what we feel or want to feel. Like Gommamon increased your self-confidence. Cunamon gave me what I deeply wanted to feel, loved. I've been told that I'm the angel of darkness or angel of death. Some have even called me the demon of self-sacrafice, which I really want to know why."

"Probably by the way you dress and they way you look," Joe admitted to her. "You kinda scared me when I first saw you at school. Now that I know you, I think your nothing like you look."

"I do this so people know not to judge people by appearance. I'm not a bad person, I just ordinary. I'm sterotyped as a goth, but I'm not. I'm not anything. I'm everything. You understand, don't you Joe?" Shanica asked.

"Yeah, I do. I also agree with your idea on the digimon thing."

The two became close. This one blind date turned into many more. By the time the other digidestin came, Shanica had moved away a year and a half before. She hated ending her relationship with Joe, but they had to. When the two groups started coming back together right before the children with the dark blossoms were taken away, Shanica and Cunamon returned to help with the digidestine one last time.

It was around Christmas time. The whole groups were reuniting for the holiday. Matt had tracked down Shanica and had her fly out to Japan to join the group again. Matt knew that this was what Joe wanted more than ever.

Matt had met Shanica and her 'plushie' Cunamon at the airport. She smiled at Matt and ran to hug him. She had the same hair and eyes, but her body shape wasn't the same. She was no longer scrawny, but she looked like a woman should. She had on a short black skirt, a black turtleneck that showed her features quite nicely with a black leather jacket over it. She had on heeled boots and just looked totally different.

Matt had tied a red ribbon around Shanica's waist to show that she was a gift. She seemed joyful to be seeing her old boyfriend and other friends. She hadn't seen any of them since she left and was shocked to hear that Sora went with Matt instead of Tai. Matt took her to his house where they were all meeting at. He hid her in his room while he waited for everyone to arrive. After everyone had started to unwrap their presents, Joe had noticed something.

"Hey, Matt, you didn't get me a gift!" he declared while pushing his long hair out of his face.

"Yeah, I did," Matt smiled. "I got what you always wanted! Do you want it?"

"Yeah, I wanna see what I always wanted," Joe said while the others agreed.

Matt opened his door and gently walked walked Shanica out of the room. She was smiling shyly as she looked Joe stare in the eyes. She knew that he had changed greatly and he was quiet good looking, Joe thought the same thing. He was amazed by her change in style and her new beauty. Before he knew what he was doing, he ran to her and swooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Before either one noticed, they shared an intense, passionate kiss. The ones who knew the two well, such as Kari, T.K., Matt, Sora, ect., smiled at each other.

"I told you, Joe," Matt said.

"Thank you, Matt," Joe said while putting Shanica down.

"No problem."

"If I would have know if you were coming, Shan, I would have gotten you something," Joe said apologetically.

"Joe," Shanica said while putting her soft hand on his jaw, "You're all I've wanted ever since that blind date."

The two kissed again. It was a one time thing, but they enjoyed each other's time together. They went for a walk in the park while the snow fell. It was a magical evening for the both of them, but it had to stop by eleven. Shanica left Joe with a kiss and her her scarf. Her and her pink digimon 'plushie' got on the plane and left.

"Doctor, we have an emergency, there is a woman here that has a sprained ankle. She's a model and doesn't want anyone seeing her. She wants to know if you can take care of her now."

"Yes," Joe said as she looked at his nurse, "I guess it couldn't hurt. Bring her in."

The nurse nodded and had people bring her in. Joe looked into the model's dark blue eyes of pain and smiled. She smiled back at him softly. She had a clevage showing dress that stopped at mid tigh and no shoes on at the moment.

"I'm sorry, sir, to bother you, but I don't want publicity," she said.

"Its okay, ma' am," he said to her. "Now if I could get your name..."

"Shanica Mitoshi," she said was she pushed her jet black hair behind her shoulders.

"I guess you already know me, Miss Mitoshi," Joe smiled at her.

Shandica took a short and hard look at the doctor messing with her ankle, "Joe! My goodness am I glad I came here for my ankle!"

After a couple minutes, Joe finished her ankle. He picked her up and carried her out to her limo.

"A model, eh? You make a good one," Joe said while kneeling down at her door.

"Yeah, I wish. You are an excelent doctor though. I have proof. Here," she gave him some extra money, "I thank you."

He smiled as he shut her door and then looked at the money in his hand. He opened it up to see a number and address in the middle. He grinned pridefully to himself, he had his girl back again. He was going to make sure he wouldn't lose her again.


	2. Comfortable

"Yes, Hello. May I please speak to Shanica Mitoshi?" Joe asked after calling the number that Shanica had given him. "This is her doctor, My name is Joe Kido. Yes, I will."

There was yelling in the background with Shanica and another girl. They were agruing over a house and it seemed that Shanica was getting kicked out or moving out. Joe couldn't tell the difference in voices since they were squeeking and screeching. Shanica got to the phone in a rage of fury.

"HELLO?" She said with rage just seeming like she was glaring.

"Did I catch you at a bad time, Shan?" he asked.

"Oh, its you Joe. No, not any longer. Now, I just have to find a place to stay. You see, my roommate and her boyfriend are up all night doing hell knows what and I didn't get to sleep. I overslept when I did get to sleep and I missed a shoot. My manager nearly fired me because of it, but I explained my problem with him and he said that I had to get her to stop or else move out. Well, I had to go with the second option," she said mournfully.

"Do you want to stay at my home?" Joe said encouragingly. "You're more than welcomed to stay."

"Really, Joe? You mean it?" She asked with excitement.

"Yeah," said Joe. "If you don't have anything to do tomorrow, we can just hang out. I got tomorrow off."

"Surprisingly, I don't. Well, I guess, I'll see you later then, thanks again, Joe," she said and hung up the phone.

Neither one knew that they both had smiles on their faces and were deeply excited. Joe had went home to prepare his house for her. He was deeply excited for her coming. He had fixed up the guest bedroom and prepared dinner for her. He cleaned the whole house. By the the time Shanica had arrived, Joe was exausted.

Shanica knocked on the door, "Hey Joe, its me."

Joe opened the door for her, "Hey Shan, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess, yourself?" she asked hugging him.

"I'm fine," Joe said. "I'm sorry about you having to move out and into here."

"Oh, don't!" she siad. "I'd rather be here with you. With a good friend, Joe thanks."

'Good friend?' Joe thought as he lead her to her room. 'Is that all I am? A good friend? Maybe thats all she wants us to be, good friends. I just can't help, but not love her. Maybe if we would have been lustful instead, I wouldn't be a good friend. Damn, she is fine.' Joe didn't realize that he was gawking at her, but she did. She really didn't mind though. Secretly, she liked it.

"Well, Joe, I gotta get out of these clothes. I had to model these for a magazine," she said while looking down at herslef.

She was in a low cut belly shirt. Not to mention that the shirt was pink, her most hated color. She had a light blue jean miniskirt with a pink heart at the side. She had on high top shoes with several toe rings on her toes. Joe looked at her bare stomach. She had about a four pack. Her ribs were a bit visible as they always where. She had a black hair down and with the bottom three inches in curls. Her eyes looked bluer than ever.

"I remeing myself of Mimi, not that that's a bad thing, but it isn't too good either," she laughed.

"I was about to say the same thing," Joe said, "Well, dinner is in a half hour. If you need anyhelp, just call me."

"Okay, thanks Joe," She said has he closed the door.

She squeeled silently to herself and flopped back on her bed. She wanted for so long to be with Joe again, and her wish finally came true. She had been the digidestined of Darkness(so called by Matt) who had fallen for the digidestined of Reliablity.

"Ol' reliable, Joe," Shanica muttered to herself while hugging her actual plushie of Cunamon, "I still rely on you..."

"Shanica! Dinner's ready!" Joe announced while lighting the last candle.

Shanica walked out. She had her hair up in a bun with two strainds falling down. She had on short black dress. It was low cut once again with cleavage showing. It stopped at mid thigh with slits up the side about three inches high. She smiled at him.

"It looks great, Joe," she whispered.

"No, you look great, Shan," he said taking her by the hand and leading her to the table.

The two ate at the candle light dinner with a couple glasses of wine. They had smiles on the whole time and glimmers in their eyes. The two sat on the couch conversing after dinner. They were having the time of their lives.

"Oh, Joe, I want you to see something," she got up and went into her room and grabbed her Cunamon plushie and something else. "I showed my designer my drawing of Cunamon I had made when I was younger and he made me a plushie. Its more like a pillow though. I mean I sleep on the thing."

"Wow, it looks just like him," Joe said amazed, "You have a good designer. The wings are so acurate, and the eyes are perfect. Everything on it is perfect, its great detailing."

"Well, what do you think of this?" She threw another plushie at him, a Gommamon plushie.

"It looks exactly like him! Its great!" Joe smiled and looked at the perfect look to his new reminder of his best friend.

"I have one for everyone. If we can find them," she said. "I love Gabumon. He used actual rabit fur. The rabit died before he skinned it though. He painted them all correctly and everything. Its just so great. I even have one of Veemon, Hawkmon, Armidillomon, and Wormmon."

He put his arm around her shoulders as she sat back down next to him, "It really splendid that you did this. I wonder if we could get the whole group back together again. That would just be awesome and terrific. I mean, it would be perfect."

"I know, I've been dreaming about it for some time now, its just seems so right to do," she said.

"I really miss them, our friends and our partners," Joe said.

"I know, I especially missed you," Shanica smiled.

Joe put his head on top of her's, "I missed you the most too, Shanica."

She looked at him and was about to speak, but stopped. She looked into his blue eyes with her's. She leaned up to kiss him. The two were milimeters away when Shanica turned her head.

"Too many glasses of wine, eh?" she said in the spare of time while cursing in her mind.

"Yeah," Joe said laughing at his own thoughts of stupidity, "Must have been the wine..."

They took one look at each other and just kissed roughly. The passion had reached it limit had to be released in one single kiss. Soon after, the kiss was broke.

Shanica shot up, "I better get to bed see you in the morning, Joe."

Joe stood up too and kissed her softly this time. Shanica looked at him.

"That wasn't from the wine," Joe smiled.

He kissed her down her neck before she just ran to her room with her Cunamon plushie and slammed the door. She locked the door and slid down in. She slid down the door and hugged her plushie. She had gotten what she wanted, but it wasn't what she expected.

She was in tears as she hit her head against the door softly. She was afraid, afraid to lose him again. She had him and then lost him. Then, she got him back and had to leave him. Now, they were together. It was just hard to actually think that they had each other again. She refused to admit her feelings.


End file.
